


clasp

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Play, Sexual Experimentation, just a bit, mark calls donghyuck a whore, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: donghyuck likes mark’s hands.ormark chokes donghyuck for the first time on their living room couch while spider-man plays in the background.





	clasp

they’re sitting on the couch in their apartment, watching the newest spider-man movie. they’re a mess of limbs, to the point where donghyuck can’t tell where his start and mark’s end. he doesn’t mind though, it’s a nice feeling being close to mark. mark, who had recently dyed his hair back to black, who had his legs open to accommodate donghyuck in between them, who has one hand on his waist and one arm around his shoulders. 

donghyuck doesn’t mind a lot of things when it comes to mark. he didn’t mind moving in with him when he started his first year of university, didn’t mind having to make breakfast every morning since mark would burn everything he attempted to cook, and didn’t mind letting mark choose all the decor for their apartment, since that was the part the elder was the most excited about. he doesn’t mind when mark runs his fingers through the hair on his head, when mark plays with his thighs when he’s wearing shorts or when mark strokes his sides. he also doesn’t mind when mark hugs him from behind, and all in all, donghyuck doesn’t mind a lot of things when it comes to mark. 

“stop,” donghyuck huffs in present time, when mark tickles his sides. he guesses that’s something he does mind, but who actually likes getting tickled? 

“you were zoning out,” the other justifies, letting the hand which tickled him go back to its original position, laying on his waist. “pay attention to the movie.”

“i am,” donghyuck counters, bringing a hand up to play with the hand from the arm mark has around his shoulders. 

donghyuck guesses mark’s hands are another thing he likes. they’re just slightly bigger than his own and they’re always warm for some reason. donghyuck also can’t forget to mention that he likes the contrast between their hands, the way mark’s is pale and pretty versus his own, tan and sun kissed. 

he admires their hands together for a while locking their fingers together for a moment before letting go and tracing the lines on his palm. donghyuck has a habit of doing this, since unlike most people, the inside of mark’s palm isn’t ticklish. 

as he finishes tracing all the lines, he turns his hand around, admiring the veins which pop. they’re not super noticeable, but they’re noticeable enough for them to make donghyuck feel some type of way. his fingers are also long and slender, and in all, donghyuck thinks mark’s hands are pretty. 

so pretty, so pale compared to his caramel complexion, that donghyuck can’t get the image of them wrapped tightly around his throat out of his mind. 

just the mental picture has donghyuck’s heart skip a beat, and he doesn’t really think he’s in his right mind as he slowly brings mark’s hand up to his neck. 

mark hasn’t questioned anything, not until he feels donghyuck guiding his fingers around the younger’s throat. he doesn’t do anything though, just lets donghyuck wrap him fingers around his neck, he doesn’t even take his eyes off of the television. 

he does, however, feel donghyuck’s gaze on him. he knows what donghyuck wants, and for now, he’ll indulge him without any questions. 

so he squeezes. 

it’s just the lightest of pressure, just the smaller amount of strength put into his fingers to close around his boyfriend’s throat. 

but to donghyuck, it’s maddening. 

his eyes flutter shut on their own accord, he lets out a pleased hum. 

in all honesty, mark finds it amusing. so he squeezes again, just with the slightest bit more pressure. 

donghyuck moans at that. 

and god forbid mark lee lives to see the next day, because he laughs at donghyuck. he, with his hand still secure around donghyuck’s throat, laughs at him because he moaned. 

“fuck you,” donghyuck grits out, moving his head, trying to get away from his boyfriend. but mark, being the asshole he is, tightens his grip around his throat and uses his thumb and pointer finger to hold his jaw and make donghyuck look directly at him. 

“it’s not that,” mark murmurs, and donghyuck feels just the slightest bit intimidated by the dark look in the elder’s eyes. “it’s just...” mark continues, running his thumb over donghyuck’s adam’s apple. “you like this?” mark’s eyes go down to where donghyuck has a pillow over his lap, and he thinks he has an idea as towards why there’s a pillow there. 

“and what about it,” donghyuck retaliates, less fire in his tone as he watches mark’s gaze filter down to his lap. mark turns donghyuck’s head back to face the television, thumb and pointer fingers no longer on his jaw. 

“nothing,” mark whispers, closing all five of his fingers tight around the younger’s neck. donghyuck gasps, hips thrusting up into the air. “i could get used to it, is all.” 

donghyuck’s lets out a whimper when mark loosens his fingers, chest rising and falling a bit heavily. mark knows what he’s doing, and donghyuck hopes that he has the intention to finish what he started. or maybe donghyuck started it. either way, mark should be the one to finish it. 

“mark,” donghyuck calls, and it’s pathetic the way that donghyuck’s tone has a whine in it, because really, all mark did was close his hand around his throat three times. 

all mark does is shush him, and donghyuck is ready to bite back, but then mark is removing the pillow from his lap and putting a hand down his sweats and he’s embarrassed.

he feels himself flush red, squirming in his spot between mark’s legs. the movie in long forgotten, but no matter how much donghyuck wiggles around, mark won’t let him budge from his position. he stays with his back pressed against mark’s chest with his legs spread open over mark’s. 

“be good and don’t move,” the elder grunts, and donghyuck has to bite his tongue to keep from whining out at the way mark’s voice sounds ten times more attractive right up against his ear. 

“okay,” he settles on saying, quietly. 

mark didn’t even have a hand down his briefs, all he’s doing is palming him under his sweatpants. donghyuck’s breathing picks up anyways, arousal pooling in the pit of his abdomen. he wants to tell mark to get on with it, but if being sexually active with mark for three years has taught him anything, it was that the way was always worth it. 

mark doesn’t say anything, and donghyuck doesn’t think he’s planning on saying anything any time soon. he feels mark nosing along the slope of his shoulder, kissing the part where it’s exposed from how the shirt slips off. 

his breath stutters at that, closing his eyes and lolling his head off to mark’s shoulder, exposing more of the side where mark’s lips trail up to his jaw. 

he continues to press kisses into the skin, occasionally grazing his teeth along some parts, sending shivers down his spine. 

mark finally moves his hand under the fabric of donghyuck’s briefs, causing the younger’s hips to stutter the slightest bit. 

“stay still,” mark grunts, reminding the other of his instructions. 

“i’m sorry,” donghyuck gasps, letting a small moan roll off his tongue when mark wraps his hand around his length. 

with the already overwhelming feeling of mark stroking donghyuck lazily under his pants, the feeling when mark closes his fingers around his throat goes straight to his dick, and he’s not even embarrassed at the probability of mark feeling the precome gush out. 

“oh,” donghyuck moans, gasping for air when mark loosens his grip. “mark.” 

“what is it?” mark asks, voice coming out muffled from where he’s sucking a hickey onto donghyuck’s skin. 

“tighter,” donghyuck moans out, causing mark to chuckle into his neck. 

“tighter? what are you, a whore?” 

donghyuck moans at the degradation, and he knows that mark’s being cocky about this and is planning on using it to his advantage. he’d say something snarky, if it weren’t for the fact that mark has a hand wrapped around his dick and a hand wrapped around his throat. he’s just a bit vulnerable in this situation. 

“answer me,” mark demands, and donghyuck can’t believe that he’s doing this, but he can’t deny that mark’s words were sent straight to his dick, and yeah, maybe he is a bit of a whore. 

“yes,” he gasps out, since mark decided to conveniently pick up his pace on his length. mark’s fingers clasp tightly around his throat, and donghyuck feels his head start spinning with his good he feels. the pleasure is enhanced and donghyuck can’t stop gasping and moaning at the same time, which, in all validity, probably sounds odd. but mark hates it while he’s quiet, so he just lets whatever sounds he makes come out. 

“who’s whore?” mark asks, and donghyuck, he knows that the older boy is smiling and he knows that he’s enjoying the power play a bit too much. but he guesses he can dismiss it this one time, since mark is indulging him as well. donghyuck guesses he takes too long to answer, since mark is tightly squeezing around his throat and stroking his dick faster. “i asked you, who’s whore are you?” 

“yours,” donghyuck wheezes out through whatever passage there was in his throat, chest heaving when mark loosens his fingers. “your whore, just you.” 

mark hums, pleased with the answer, and brings his lips up to kiss donghyuck’s cheek. 

“you can let go,” he whispers softly, a complete contrast from how he’s cutting off donghyuck’s airflow and pumping up and down his length at an animalistic pace. 

nonetheless, donghyuck lets the coil in his tummy snap, feeling warmth and pleasure rush through him as his body shakes, coming into mark’s hand, which is still stuffed down his pants. 

donghyuck goes lax against mark once he’s down from his high, and feels grateful for how mark soothingly runs his fingers across his neck. 

“was that okay?” he asks quietly, finally pulling his hands out of donghyuck’s pants and wiping it clean with a kleenex from the coffee table. 

“good god,” donghyuck groans. “yes it was okay. more than okay.”

mark chuckles at that, turning donghyuck’s head towards his so he could drop a kiss on the latter’s lips. 

“why don’t you change into something less... sticky, and i’ll make you some tea?” 

donghyuck smiles against mark’s lips, humming at the idea. 

“okay,” he answers, pecking mark one more time before getting up. 

he can’t wait to see the pretty bruises form around his throat.


End file.
